In A World Of Trouble
by Gabby-Star
Summary: .:Sequel to A Fate Worse Than Death:. After Meta Knight adopts Gabriella, a terrible storm separates the two, and Gabriella ends up at an unknown house, with three strangers inside. However, before either Meta Knight or Gabriella know it, they soon realize they're in a whole world of trouble. Summary isn't all that good, sorry! :( Anyway, though, I hope you enjoy this story!
1. Chapter 1: Winter Storms Don't Care

It is the middle of winter once again, exactly one year since Gabriella, now 9 years old, and Meta Knight met. He found her in the bush by his house, and he helped stop her terrible fate from becoming reality.

Now, they believe all is well, and nothing can go wrong now.

Gabriella has been dying to go outside, but Meta Knight keeps telling her it's too dangerous out there. He adopted her as his daughter, for her biological father, Sir Dragato, perished a year ago, and as her father, he is determined to keep her safe.

However, the weather doesn't look too bad on this fateful day. Only a thin sheet of snow covers Dreamland, so he says to her, "Let's go."

She goes outside, a scarf wrapped around her. He comes outside, and they begin to take a walk.

It is peaceful outside, as they had hoped. Snow is falling, but it is not at a fast rate.

They walk as far as they please.

However, they go a little too far. They end up in thick woods, far from home. Gabriella is very afraid. "Where are we," she asks.

"I don't know," he says to her. "We seem to be lost."

The wind then begins to pick up, and the snow falls faster and faster. MK grabs her little stubby hand, turns around, and leads forward.

However, the wind makes him let go.

He immediately turns back around and sees that Gabriella is being swept away. He runs to her in a frantic sprint. He soon realizes, though, that the wind has matched his speed.

"Gabriella!"

He reaches out for her, and she reaches to him, but as he almost grabs her hand, she is swept away.

"Gabriella!"

"Meta Knight!"

Soon, her cries fade away, and she is gone.

The snow falls heavily, and he is running to get her back. Although, the snow covers him in mere seconds. He falls to the ground, and the sky is the last thing he sees before the snow covers him completely.

_**(Yes, it's a short chapter, I know. I apologize for that. The next one won't be as short.)**_


	2. Chapter 2: Three Strangers

There is a distant forest, where not too many live in. Gabriella has been swept away and into these woods.

Injured and cold, she wakes up after 4 hours of being unconscious. She gets up and looks around. "Hello," she calls out. "Anyone here?" She tries to stand up, but she quickly realizes her right foot is injured, and she cannot even stand on it. She looks around once again, and she realizes the day has turned into dusk. She stands on her good foot and hobbles forward.

She is able to walk a mile this way. However, the snow picks up, and she cannot walk any further. She falls to the ground, not able to move anymore.

After a minute or two, someone pokes her with a stick. "Hello? Are you alive, child?"

She looks up and sees a puffball with a brown, hooded cloak and a stick to walk with. "Who are you," she asks the stranger.

He pulls back the hood, revealing a purple puffball with lavender feet and eyes like Kirby's, only red instead of blue. "Xolus," he says to her. "Who might you be?"

"Gabriella." She looks back at her foot.

"Can you stand up?"

She shakes her head. "It hurts really badly."

"I see." He then says to her, "I'll take you to my home, and I'll take care of you there."

"Thank you."

He lifts the young puffball and carries her. "You're welcome, my child." He takes her back to his home.

In a matter of minutes, they reach Xolus's home, and he takes her inside. "Your skin is as cold as ice. How long were you out there?"

"I have no idea."

He seats her on his couch in the candle-lit living room and goes to get the first aid kit.

Just after he leaves, two other hooded strangers come with a bowl of soup and several slices of bread. "Who might you be," asks one of the hooded strangers.

Gabriella picks up the bowl of soup and takes a sip. "Gabriella. Who are you?"

They pull back their hoods as well, and one is a dark teal-colored puffball with green eyes and dark red feet, and the other is an orange puffball with turquoise eyes and brown feet. "Asula," says the dark teal puffball. "Terca," says the orange puffball. Asula is male, and Terca is female. Terca hands Gabriella a slice of bread, which she takes immediately. "You seem to be very hungry."

Gabriella nods. She puts the empty bowl down and begins to eat the bread. "I haven't had anything since this afternoon."

"How come?"

"Overslept."

"I see."

Xolus comes back into the room with the first aid kit. He sets it down on the table and says to Gabriella, "On a scale of 1 to 10, how bad does your foot hurt?"

"About a 7 or 8."

"I see." His eyes start to glow blue, and he closes them. He is able to see the fractured bone in her foot, and he opens his eyes. "There's a fractured bone. Though, it doesn't look like it needs any major help. It will heal on its own within time." He grabs some bandages from the first aid kit and carefully wraps them around her foot. "There. In a few weeks, your foot should be completely healed."

"Thank you."

"It's not a problem." He puts the kit away, and he asks Gabriella another question. "Who are you parents?"

She responds, "I only have a father, but he adopted me. Both of my real parents are dead."

"So, who is this adoptive father of yours?"

"Meta Knight."

Xolus smiles. "Ah, yes. I've heard of Meta Knight before. Is he nice to you?"

She nods. "Very."

Terca then looks at the clock on the wall. "It's nearly 10 at night. I think we should get some rest."

"Indeed, Terca."

Terca takes Gabriella back into the guest bedroom and tucks her in. "Sweet dreams, Gabriella. I hope you have a good night."

"You, too, Terca."

She pats Gabriella on the head and goes out of the room. Terca goes to Xolus and says, "She's asleep."

"Excellent," responds Xolus. "Hopefully she'll have a good night's rest."

Asula then comes into the scene and says, "Someone's here to see us. It's Meta Knight."

"Tell him Gabriella isn't here," says Terca. "He'll never suspect anything."

"All right." Asula goes to the door. "Hello, Sir."

Meta Knight is standing at the door. "Have you seen a girl named Gabriella anywhere?"

"No, we haven't seen her. What does she look like?"

"Blue-gray with orange eyes, purple hair tied back in a ponytail, and pink feet. Does that description sound familiar?"

"We haven't seen anyone of that description."

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, then."

"It's not a problem."

Meta Knight then steps away, says goodbye, and leaves. Asula closes the door with a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness he's gone." He then goes back into Terca and Xolus.

"Is he gone," asks Terca.

"Yes, he is," says Asula. "Without a spark of suspicion."

"Thank goodness," says Xolus. "All right, then. We all need to get some sleep."

All three of them go to bed and sleep until the morning.

The next day, Gabriella wakes up the latest of the four, at 10 AM. She gets up, and she sees all three are enjoying breakfast.

"Our guest is awake," Terca says.

"Gabriella," says Xolus, "would you like breakfast?"

Still sleepy-eyed, she says, "Yes, I would."

Asula gets up as she sits in a chair, fixes her a plate, and places it on the table in front of her. "I hope you enjoy it. It took about an hour to make."

Gabriella picks up a piece of toast and dips it into her sunny-side egg, breaking open the yellow yolk. She takes a bite of the toast.

"Where did you come from," asks Terca.

She swallows the bite she took. "Dreamland. It's very nice there." She dips her toast in the egg again and takes another bite.

"How nice?"

"It almost never rains, the people there are nice, and I get no nightmares."

"That sounds like a nice place."

"Well," says Xolus, "I'm done. Is anyone else done?"

"Take my plate, too, Xolus," says Terca as she hands her plate to Xolus. He takes her plate and puts both plates on the counter next to the sink.

Gabriella eats her breakfast and heads to her room.

In another room, Xolus is with Terca, and he is explaining to her, "I can't take this any longer, Terca. Soon, Meta Knight will find out we have her."

"I doubt he'll find out. Asula explained it to him very well that we don't have her."

"But that's a lie! Terca, I hope you have some tricks up your sleeve to make sure Gabriella is ours."

"Oh, believe me, Xolus. I have more tricks than I can count."

"I hope so, Terca, I hope so."


	3. Chapter 3: Escaping Insanity

That night, Xolus is in one of the 2 bathrooms, the room only lit by candlelight. He is looking at himself in the mirror, and he is still worried Meta Knight will find Gabriella. "Can I stay like this any longer? Will he not find out? I can't stay like this forever. I have to cough up the truth sometime, but how can I? Gabriella is ours, and she should be ours forever, but alas...Meta Knight is still alive..." His eyes widen, and his words stop. "Is that what I have to do...?" He then caresses his cheek, revealing that the purple skin is only purple makeup. Underneath lies dark green skin. "No...I cannot..."

He knows he cannot hide himself forever.

Xolus wipes off his makeup furiously, revealing that he looks exactly like Necro Six, Gabriella's dead brother. "I am not Xolus! I AM NECRO SIX!"

Gabriella, supposedly asleep, hears this in her room. She gasps in fear and hides under her bed covers.

"GABRIELLA!"

Gabriella looks out her window, and she sees Meta Knight. "Meta Knight?"

He opens the window and says to her. "Come out here!"

She runs through the window and out of the house, and he grabs her hand. "Come with me. We're going back home."

They rush back to the house, but they then hear a voice that yells, "I WILL FIND YOU, GABRIELLA! _**I WILL FIND YOU!**_"

A few hours later, Gabriella wakes up to find that she is once again in her room. She is frightened. "I'm scared," she says. "I wonder if they'll come for us."

"They will," says Meta Knight. "However, they don't know where we live."

Gabriella sighs. "I suppose you're right. I'm just worried, that's all."

"I'm worried, too, but something tells me we'll be all right."

At least, he hopes so.

Meanwhile, N. Six goes to Terca and Asula, who are still asleep, furiously. "WE HAVE TO FIND THEM!"

Terca and Asula suddenly wake up. "What," asks Terca frantically.

"We have to find Meta Knight and Gabriella!"

Asula then stands up and looks at Terca. "Get ready, Terca. We'll meet you outside."

N. Six and Asula run outside, and Terca gets ready. She rushes outside as soon as she is done.

"Ready," asks N. Six.

In unison, Asula and Terca say, "Ready."

At that, all three run onward to find MK and Gabriella.

_**I know, short chapter. Next chapter will be longer. :)**_


	4. Chapter 4: Escaping Betrayl

In the morning, Gabriella wakes up and sees that she is in her room. She sighs in relief, and when she gets up, she notices a strange silence throughout the house. She goes out of her room to look throughout the house.

She searches for Meta Knight, but she doesn't find him in his room. "Meta Knight," she calls out. "Where are you?"

Not receiving a response, she exits the room and goes to her right. This is a hallway she didn't enter yet. Meta Knight didn't even show her around the house when she started to live there.

She walks through the hallway and calls out his name. No answer.

Wanting answers, she begins to peek in each room. She peeks into the first room, which is only the guest bedroom. The next reveals another bathroom. She looks into the next room, and nothing is inside. _Why is this room empty_, she thinks to herself._ This is really weird..._

She then looks into the fourth room, and she sees pictures all over the walls of people she's never met. There's Marx, Drawcia, Dark Mind, people she's never even met yet. However, there is one picture she sees that she recognizes: Magolor. She enters the room, and when she looks around, painted on the wall is a phrase: "People I've Killed". She gasps and rushes out of the room. _He killed Magolor?!_

She gasps and begins to run away. Meta Knight hears her footsteps and goes to see what the matter is. He sees her and runs after her, but this just makes Gabriella run away from him. "DON'T GO NEAR ME!" she calls to him.

"GET BACK HERE!" he calls to her.

"NEVER!" She then rushes out of the house and away from MK. She rushes into the woods a few meters away.

He is speechless and shocked. He is frozen in his spot. "Gabriella," he says. "That wasn't for you to see..."

But now she's gone, in the woods, by herself.

She walks further into the woods, eventually getting lost. She sits down in the woods, lost. "I think I'm lost..."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, three people rush into the scene, wearing the same cloaks N. Six had.

"You must be Gabriella," one person says.

"Get me away from him!"

"Who," asks the second stranger.

"Meta Knight! He killed Magolor! He killed the one person that's been there for me! You must get me away from him!"

One hooded stranger then says, "Don't worry, my child." He pulls back the hood of his robe. "We'll get you out of here."

Gabriella looks up to see it's N. Six. She gets even more terrified. "NO! _**NO!**_"

She tries to run away, but the three strangers catch her in a burlap sack, and they tie the sack to keep Gabriella, who's struggling to free herself, from escaping.

"We've got her at last," says N. Six.

Terca then says, "Take her to Nightmare. We'll take care of Meta Knight."

N. Six then runs off, taking her away.

Terca and Asula then go to Meta Knight's home, and they have another burlap sack just for him. "Meta Knight," calls out Terca. "Gabriella's here to see you."

MK then rushes to Terca and Asula, believing that Gabriella has returned to him. They catch him in the burlap sack, and they tie it.

Terca then says, "I just know _Nightmare_ will be happy to see you."

MK's eyes widen.

Asula and Terca laugh, and while MK struggles to get out of the burlap sack, they take him away.

_**I know I said this chapter would be longer, but I realize the chapter is only slightly longer. The next chapter will be longer, and I mean it.**_


	5. Chapter 5: The Final Fight

_**Chapter 5: The Final Fight**_

A half hour later, N. Six, Terca, and Asula, the burlap sacs in their possession, find Nightmare in outer space. N. Six says, "We found Meta Knight and Gabriella for you." He takes off his cloak.

Nightmare smiles. "Excellent job, you three. Open the sacs."

They open the sacs, revealing Gabriella and Meta Knight inside.

"How are you alive," asks Gabriella.

"Someone brought me back from the dead, and that person is here."

Both Gabriella and MK want to know who it is. "Who is it," asks MK.

Nightmare looks at Terca. "Take off your makeup."

Terca then takes off her cloak, wipes away the makeup and puts a pink bow on her head.

It's Iris.

Gabriella gasps. "Iris!?"

Iris then says, "Yes, Gabriel. It's me, Iris."

Nightmare laughs. "She joined me after she saw what Sir Hatchet did to Necro Six."

Gabriella's eyes go in flames. "WHY?!"

"The answer is simple, my cousin," says Iris. "Necro Six is actually _my _brother."

She is stunned. After a moment or two of realization, she says, "So, I don't have a brother?"

"You never did. Well, not a biological one, anyways. Sir Dragato adopted 3 month old Necro Six after my family abandoned him. Sir Dragato never knew what he was in for."

Nightmare then decides to reveal something else. "Asula, take off _your _makeup."

Asula takes off his cloak and wipes away the makeup, revealing a light blue body and green feet. He puts on his gloves, cape, and mask.

It's Sir Hatchet.

Meta Knight is even more shocked than Gabriella is. "Sir Hatchet?! How could you betray us?!"

Sir Hatchet looks at MK. "Meta Knight, I am not who you think I am."

"Then who are you?!"

"I am Nightmare's son."

At this, MK is too shocked to even think. "W-What?"

"I am Nightmare's son, Sir Meta Knight. I only joined the Star Warriors to partake in an act. I was to join the Star Warriors, eventually kill Necro Six, let Iris bring him back from the dead, and join him and Iris to capture you and Gabriella. Oh, and did we mention we have _every single Galaxy Soldier_, too?"

Nightmare takes out a cage with every one of the Galaxy Soldiers inside. All of them are in that cage, not one missing. That is, except Sir Dragato, who was killed by Necro Six.

"How could you do this to us," asks Gabriella.

Nightmare then says, "We want their power so we can rule the universe. The universe is a vast place, Gabriella. We want to rule it all, so we can create planets, galaxies, and so much more, where everyone is under our control."

Gabriella's eyes go in flames. "YOU CANNOT DO THIS! I WILL STO-"

Nightmare just laughs. "How can you stop us? We have every single one of the Galaxy Soldiers. All four of us have more power than you, and you are only an 9-year-old with above average maturity. YOU CANNOT STOP US."

Gabriella looks at the cage with the Galaxy Soldiers in it, and Sir Arthur is trying to tell her something: "Steal our power."

She looks back at Nightmare, and hearing him laugh makes her furious. With a shout of fury, she is in a ball of fire. Everyone looks at her as she rises in the air, steals the Galaxia and the Galaxy Soldiers' power, and merges them together into the ultimate sword: the Altimerian.

The Galaxia transforms into a sword with a black hilt with a blue gem, and the blade is now blue fire. After Gabriella reaches full power, the blue fire transforms into a silver blade. It has the Galaxia's shape, but not the color, and the Altimerian is supposed to be the most powerful sword in the universe, combined with the Galaxia's power and the power of the Galaxy Soldiers.

Nightmare gasps. "The Altimerian!"

Iris then asks, "Altimerian?"

Sir Hatchet yells, "WHAT?!"

Necro Six says, "H-How can it be?!"

The Galaxy Soldiers smile as their power is being sucked out of them. They know their power is being used for a greater use, as the Altimerian is too powerful for just about every being in existance for one to wield it on their own. They watch the Altimerian form, and when the sword is done forming, and their power is completely gone, they decease.

Gabriella is now at full power, and she, with a shout of fury, strikes at Nightmare. The sword penetrates his skull and has sliced his head in half.

Nightmare is now dying. "YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME! I WILL LIVE ON!"

Gabriella says to Nightmare, "So you thought, Nightmare."

With a scream, Nightmare disappears into thin air for good.

He is dead.

The power seems to also have affected Iris, Necro Six, and Sir Hatchet. They all begin to disappear in thin air, and with a scream from all three of them, they all die.

The ball of fire surrounding Gabriella disappears, and her firey eyes are extinguished. The Altimerian transforms back into the Galaxia, and Gabriella gives Meta Knight back his sword. "Nightmare is dead," says Gabriella.

"I believe so, Gabriel."

They both smile at each other, but their smiles disappear when they look at the cage. All of the Galaxy Soldiers are dead. "They're dead," says Gabriella. "Won't they come back?"

"No," says MK, "they won't."

She is absolutely crushed. "What?! Why not?!"

"The Altimerian used up all of their power. When combined, the Galaxia's power and the Galaxy Soldiers' power creates the Altimerian, and their power was used up."

She then says, "I understand."

He grabs her little stubby hand and says to her, "Let's go home."

However, she is still disturbed by what she saw earlier. She makes him let go of her and backs away from him. "I don't wanna go back with you. I saw what was in those rooms, and you even killed Magolor. How can I forgive you for tha-"

"Just trust me, Gabriel." He grabs her hand once again. "Come with me."

Reluctantly, she goes with him back to Dreamland.

When they get back home, he says to her, "I had someone come and redesign those rooms for you. I think you'll like who I brought."

They go inside the house, and he says throughout the house, "Someone wants to see you!"

Someone then comes out of the rooms, and Gabriella is shocked. She never thought she'd see him again, let alone alive.

It's Magolor.

"Magolor!" She rushes to him, and the two reunited friends hug.

They let go after a second or two. "I thought you were dead," she says to him.

"Why would you think that," he asks her. "I was never!"

She wants to ask how, but she doesn't care. All she knows is Magolor, her friend from years ago, is back, and that is good enough for her.

She looks back at Meta Knight, rushes to him, and hugs him back. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"You're welcome."

They let go after that, and Magolor then goes to them.

MK then says to Magolor, "I know how much you mean to her, Magolor, but I have a request to make."

"Yes?"

"You see, her father recently passed away."

Magolor is shocked, then saddened. "I'm so sorry."

Gabriella says, "It's OK."

MK then continues, "Both of her parents are now gone, and since you have the closest connection with her...I ask you to be the caretaker of her."

She looks at Magolor, and he says, "Absolutely!"

Gabriella is ecstatic. After several seconds, she then asks a question. "Why would need to redesign those rooms, then?"

"Which is what I was going to say next," says MK. "I had Magolor redesign those rooms, because you can visit any time you'd like, and I wouldn't mind a bit."

"Thank you so much," she says to MK. "Thank you!"

"It's not a problem."

Magolor then says, "We will need to go, then. We still have so much to do!" He grabs Gabriella's stubby hand.

"We will see you soon," he tells MK, "but until then, we wish you the best."

"Same for you," MK says.

Gabriella says, "Bye!", and both Magolor and Gabriella disappear, not too suddenly, but not too slowly.

MK smiles, knowing everyone is satisfied. "My work here is done."

Everyone is now happy. Gabriella reunited with someone she loved, Magolor is now her caretaker, Meta Knight knows he has done good for her, and the Galaxy Soldiers died rightfully, by giving up their power and lives to help Gabriella defeat Nightmare. All is now well.

_The End._


End file.
